


El metro

by c123



Category: Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dom/Brian - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fast and Furious, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom y Brian en el metro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El metro

**Author's Note:**

> Post!Fast Five

En México no hay demasiados rubios de ojos azules, así que Brian llama bastante la atención por donde va ―pese a que Dom cree que llamaría la atención aunque estuviese rodeado de miles de rubios―, por lo que suele llevar gorra cuando están en la calle. Gajes de ser un prófugo de la ley.  
El metro está abarrotado a esa hora, y tras un movimiento brusco, Brian acabó estampado contra el duro cuerpo de Dom, quien gozaba de poder tener la puerta justo a su espalda, librándose así de acabar estrujado por algún desconocido.  
Brian soltó un quejido cuando un señor mayor dio un codazo justo en su costado. Dom no pudo evitar la sonrisa divertida que afloró a su rostro.  
―Oh, vamos ―dijo, frotando su costado herido―. No te burles de mí. Te has adueñado del mejor sitio.  
―Eres un blandengue ―se burló. Aún así, agarró su brazo y giró, quedando él donde anteriormente había estado el rubio, y quedando ahora este en su lugar contra la puerta. Brian no dijo nada, pero sus ojos ―ligeramente oscurecidos por la gorra que llevaba― brillaron agradecidos y una sonrisa tonta iluminó su rostro.  
Entonces, el tren volvió a sacudirse, provocando que la gente tropezase y se empujasen unos a otros por lo lleno que iba el vagón. Dom acabó estrujando a Brian contra la puerta, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el suyo, pero logró evitar que sus frentes chocaran colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.   
Brian respiró hondo, recostando su cabeza en la puerta. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente apoyado contra esta. Le miraba fijamente a los ojos; todo rastro de humor había desaparecido de ellos.   
Dom no se movió ni un ápice, perdido en las inmensidades azules, que tenían ese brillo oscuro que les caracterizaba en ocasiones, como cuando estaba excitado. Dom había visto esa mirada incontables veces ―era como si el simple hecho de tenerlo a su alrededor lo excitase: Brian podía estar hablando tan tranquilo con alguien, que era aparecer Dom y su mirada se dirigía de inmediato a él, oscura y necesitada, ansiosa incluso. Dom lo entendía completamente, a él le ocurría lo mismo con el rubio―y la reconoció de inmediato. Su propia mirada se oscureció ante ello.  
La lengua de Brian ―rosada y húmeda―escapó de entre sus labios y lamió el inferior. LA mirada de Dom siguió el movimiento. Esa era otra de las cosas que ocurrían entre ellos: era como si fuesen conscientes de hasta el más mínimo movimiento del otro al detalle.  
Dom estaba seguro de que esa era la razón de que se excitase tanto con él. Cada parte de Brian era jodidamente caliente. Parecía hecho al milímetro para pecar, o para ser adorado. Dom quería con muchas ansias adorar cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios en este momento.   
De forma inconsciente, su cuerpo se pegó aún más al suyo―si eso era posible―.   
Por la forma en que se mordió el labio, a Brian no pareció molestarle en absoluto.   
Un hambre intensa, atroz, le consumió por completo. Le besó con fuerza, hundiendo su lengua en su boca cuando el rubio lanzó un sonoro gruñido. Este fue camuflado por el estruendo del abarrotado vagón, y no captó la atención de nadie; la mayoría de pasajeros tenían la vista en el suelo, a sus pies, o sencillamente iban a lo suyo. Un gruñido escapó de sus propios labios mientras lamía y probaba el sabor de su boca, plenamente conocido para él.  
Brian llevó sus manos a sus brazos, y enterró sus dedos en sus antebrazos, tirando de él.   
Dom, antes de darse cuenta, abandonó su boca para dirigir sus labios por su mandíbula―que tubo a Brian suspirando bajo su toque― para subir hasta mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.  
―Dom... ―susurró. Respiraba entrecortado. Se retorció, sintiendo el conocido calor agruparse en su estómago junto con que sus pantalones parecían haber encogido. Dom sonrió contra su cuello; él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.  
Dom acunó su nuca y le dio un beso, que un principio pretendía ser casto y el último antes de separarse, pero que acabó durando más de lo esperado. Le siguieron varios besos más ―pero estos si fueron castos, pero de boca abierta―, antes de al fin separar sus labios, aunque no se movió ni un ápice lejos de su cuerpo.  
―Espero que lleguemos pronto ―dijo, su voz sonó oscura a sus propios oídos. Brian lanzó un bufido insatisfecho que le hizo sonreír plenamente.


End file.
